Assassin's Creed: Legacy
by The Lion in Disguise
Summary: I have come to China to help Shao Jun protect her fellow assassins, not knowing what I would get myself into. I have left everything, my mother and brother, my father's memory. But I cannot run, I cannot hide. For I have to fight against the Chinese Emperor for what I believe to be right. I am Flavia Auditore and like my father and his father before him, I am an assassin.
1. Reaching China

**This is a story speaking of the story of Flavia Auditore, Ezio's daughter. It will take place with her making her way to China, to provide aid for the Brotherhood. So without me talking for ages, the story shall begin.**

**I don't own Flavia or Assassin's Creed.**

_Mother. It has been five months since I have left the safety of Tuscany and began my journey to China, at the request of an old friend. Before I left, I could sense the displeasure you were feeling of my choices, of my becoming of an assassin and following father's footsteps. _

_I miss him mother, there is no lying about that. Sometimes I wonder what I am doing is right, that embracing the life he tried to keep away from me is worth it. These questions haunt me, like a ghost with a vendetta. Still I promised to help and I never turn on my word, that is your upbringing. _

_Do not worry, for I will be careful once I reach my destination._

Placing her quill down on her wooden desk, a twenty-year old Flavia rubbed her forehead with her thumb and index finger. She stared out of the window as shouts sounded from above, the boat swaying side to side in its fight against the sea's cruel waves. Standing up, she made her way out of her room and up onto the sun-basked deck, desperate for some fresh air.

The sound of the sea bashing against the wood of the boat reached her ears as she emerged from the depths of the lower decks. She looked from underneath her assassin hood as she made her way to the side, crossing her arms on the side and watched the waves churn white foam. She smiled to herself as memories came into her head, until one specific one shone amongst all the others.

-f-

"I like this mask." A young Flavia smiled to her mother, her eyes shining as they laid upon the coloured object in her small hands. Sofia smiled back at her daughter and looked at the others hanging on the stall wall, while the small girl was too busy staring deeply at the mask, the colours seemingly lifting off the wood and dancing in front of her eyes.

"I will go and see what father thinks!" She smiled cheekily, turning her head to look at Ezio. What she saw though made the smile on her face disappear and the world crash down around her. Sitting there on the bench motionless was her father, his head leant back against the back of the bench as he stared towards the clear sky.

"Mother!" Flavia cried out, dropping the mask in her hands and rushing over to Ezio. Sofia turned to the sound of her daughter's voice and too saw her husband, dropping her basket full of fruit and vegetables and running over to his motionless body. Grabbing his arm and shaking it, Flavia cried out Ezio's name with tears forming in the corners of her brown eyes.

"Ezio… Dio Mio." Sofia gasped, covering her mouth with her hand as she began to cry. Crowds began to form around the three as Flavia wept against Ezio's still arm, her eyes squeezed shut as she wished it not true. When she opened them however, the truth hit her like a slap to the face.

Ezio Auditore da Firenze was dead.

-f-

"Salute signora." A voice greeted smoothly. Flavia muttered something under her breath and turned around, coming face-to-face with a tall and dark man. His brown eyes shone mischievously as his slick black hair was tied back into a pony-tail, his mouth full of shiny white teeth as he smiled at the assassin.

"May I help you?" She asked, annoyed with the intrusion of her personal space. The Italian man smiled slyly and moved further, earning a scowl from the woman.

"I thought you would want some company." He purred, taking one more step before Flavia kicked his legs and watched him fall to the ground, drawing her sword and pointing it at his throat.

"Stay away from me if you value your life bastardo." She frowned, sheathing her weapon and walked away. The man brushed a stray hair out of his face and quietly cursed at her, limping away with nothing but his bruised pride. Flavia moved to the other side of the boat and looked into the vast nothingness that was the ocean. That was when something caught her eye, land in the midst of fog.

"China…" She whispered to herself, excited to soon being amidst her fellow assassins. Back in Italy she was treated with respect, however it was more directed to her father's legendary skills rather than her own and it frustrated her. Here she could prove her worth away from biased eyes, in a land that she could prove herself without Ezio's legacy helping her.

The chance came sooner than she thought as two ships sailed towards hers, the look of them and their crew caused concern to raise in her stomach. Her eyes swirled with colour as she squinted at the ships, confirming her suspicions as the objects glowed a pure red colour. Removing herself from the side of the boat, she moved amongst the crew until most of them were in front.

"Cazzo." She swore to herself as the boat she resided on ceased its movement, the ships circling around the small boat until they stopped and the soldiers aboard crossed onto hers. One soldier stood out from the rest, his armour suggested he worked for the emperor Jiajing, a Templar and deadly enemy of the Chinese Assassins.

"On order of the Emperor, we will be searching this ship for any enemies!" The guard shouted at the cowering crew, before pushing past them and examining the people as well. Flavia kept her head down and her hood covering her eyes, which were still golden in colour. As she was pushed aside, her eyes flashed against the darkness and caught the man's attention.

"You! What are you doing on your way to China?" He asked, glaring at Flavia as he waited for her answer. Smirking to herself, she lifted her head so most of her face was shown and sneered.

"Visiting a friend." She simply said, before her face returned to the darkness it once came. The guard snorted at her answer and seemingly bought it, turning to his men and ordered them back on the ship. He turned to Flavia one more time and left for China, a sigh of relief escaping the woman as the ships returned to land. The boat lurched as it glided through the water towards the dock, the assassin onboard returning to her quarters until their arrival.

-f-

The noises of civilians near the docks could be heard as Flavia deported the boat, her feet steadily skipping across the ground as her eyes scanned the crowds, trying to pick out the person waiting for her. She smirked when she spotted blue and walked over to a woman leaning against the wall, her hood covering her face from view.

"Salute Shao Jun." She smiled, bowing slightly towards the older assassin. Looking from underneath her hood, Shao Jun smiled and removed herself from the wall, hugging her friend tightly.

"Ni hao Flavia, I trust your journey was successful?" She asked, walking down the busy streets with Flavia in hand.

"Si, if you count men who will not take no for an answer as successful." She spoke sarcastically, crossing her arms across her chest and shaking her head. "Father would not be pleased."

"How is our mentor?" Shao Jun asked, oblivious to the Italian's demise. Flavia fell silent as she stared at the ground, the memory still fresh in her mind.

"He is dead, shortly after you left." She revealed. Shao Jun's eyes widened at the truth and her mouth fell open slightly, her face then falling grim.

"Duibuqi… I did not know."

"It is not your fault, he was an old man and a damaged one at that." Flavia dismissed, raising her head once again. "I just wish he could see me now."

"Maybe he can, but you cannot see him." Shao Jun pointed out, shrugging her shoulders. "Non preoccupatevi."

"Working on your Italian I see?" Flavia smirked, amused with her friend's fascination with learning. Shao Jun shrugged her shoulders again and smirked, looking in the direction of the Assassin Den.

"I am one to learn."

**See you next chapter and don't forget to leave a review!**

**Translations:**

**Non Preoccupatevi: Do not worry.**

**Duibuqi: I'm sorry.**

**Ni Hao: Hello.**


	2. Hideout

**I don't own Assassin's Creed or Flavia.**

_Mother. My journey to China, though long and tiresome has been surprisingly easy, though I fear that the Chinese guardsmen are aware of my presence here. I would have to be careful, lest I fear the safety of myself and those around me._

_I have met up with Shao Jun and is pleased that she is unharmed, save exhausted from running the brotherhood by herself. I could not imagine the responsibilities or hindrances that she has faced these last nine years, but they have taken their toll. She is restless mother, always restless during times of peace and chaos, but she is a good leader; as everyone respects her orders._

_I must leave this mother, for I am tired and Shao Jun requests my aid._

The walk to the Assassin's Den was long and tiring, as the hideout was located in the mountains near the small town the docks resided in. Requesting the use of horses, Shao Jun and Flavia rode for hours up the rocky and steep path up the mountains, the temperature and exhaustion affecting Flavia in some way as Shao Jun appeared unaffected, merely looking forward. Brushing a stray lock of brown hair from her face, the younger of the two looked up the path and stared in awe as the Assassin Den came into view.

It was just like any Chinese house that resided there, the walls red in colour and no windows could be seen. The doors were not what they were like back in Italy, instead they slid open quietly. Some apprentices awaited for their master's return, their steel eyes scanning the vast nothingness until the two horses Shao Jun and Flavia were riding came into view. As the two dismounted, the guards removed them from the door to greet them.

"Ni Hao Mentor." They spoke in synchronisation, placing their arm across their chest as sign of welcome. Shao Jun and Flavia returned their gesture and moved towards the door, the elder of the two stopping suddenly and removing her shoes.

"Take off your boots before you enter." She ordered Flavia. Nodding to the Chinese woman, she sat on the heightened wooden floor and removed her leather boots, leaving them where she sat before following Shao Jun inside. The inside of the building was more beautiful than the outside, the walls beige in colour and were decorated with colourful fish, some jumping out of water while others circled each other. The room they were in served as a weapon room, racks upon racks packed to the teeth with sharp and deadly tools of death. Swiftly moving across the room, Shao Jun opened another sliding door and stood outside, Flavia quickly following.

"This is the gardens where our brothers and sisters meditate, mostly before and after missions." Shao explained, looking around the open gardens. "It is beautiful no?"

"Si, my brothers back in Roma would enjoy this." Flavia agreed, making a mental note of all the things she would see to tell to her brothers back in Italy. Shao nodded with a grin on her face as she skipped across the stone paths, lying beside it was a small water fall and beside that a rock garden. Taking in the sights and sounds, Flavia cursed under her breath as she over-stepped and entered up in the waterfall, her bare feet soaked by the crystal clear water.

"Cazzo!" She swore, removing her feet and wiped it with her robes. Shao Jun heard the commotion from the younger assassin and turned her head, watching with an amused look as Flavia continued to dry her soaked foot. Glaring at the elder assassin, Flavia stood up again and followed her as they entered another building, noises of chattering people filled the air as the sliding door slowly opened. As Flavia and Shao Jun entered the building, all fell quiet and curious eyes of twenty assassins fell upon them.

"Ni Hao brothers and sisters! Today we have been blessed with the presence of Ezio Auditore da Firenze's daughter, Flavia Auditore!" She shouted so everyone could here. The apprentices stared at the younger of the two and then placed their arm across their chest, looks of respect glowed in their hidden faces. Flavia returned the gesture and stood forward, her head held high and proud.

"Salute assassini, I hope my stay here will be proven beneficial for the both of us." She spoke. The assassins nodded at the Italian and then resumed with their chatting, one of the high-ranking assassins stared at her a little longer until his friends requested his attention. Moving across the hall with Flavia behind her, Shao Jun opened a door that led to the bedroom building and entered.

"There are not many assassins here." Flavia made a note of. Shao's face turned grim as she spun her head, looking at the Italian woman from over her shoulder.

"We lost most of our recruits when our old Den was invaded by Jiajing's army, I led my brothers to the mountains for protection and found this building abandoned." She grumbled, turning her head away and continuing to walk down the lit hallway. Leaving the conversation at that, Flavia settled on staring at the decorated walls, spotting something that made her eyes sparkle with curiosity. On the wall was not fish like the others but people, specifically a hooded man with grey robes, a blade hidden in his wrist stuck in a Byzantine's neck.

"This is beautiful, what is this?" She asked, staring at awe in the decoration. Shao Jun looked at what she was looking at and smiled, walking to her side and placed a hand on the person's hidden face.

"They speak of our Order's greatest Mentors." She explained, her hand moving to another hooded man, this time he was assassinating a man bearing a red cross. "Altair Ibn La' Ahad, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, our previous mentor."

"My father would have been honoured." Flavia smiled, staring at Ezio's picture. Nodding at her, Shao Jun turned and walked down the corridor, the younger quickly followed. Moving around a corner, they reached a large sliding door, a lock shining in the candle light as Shao fished out a key, unlocking the door quickly and entered. The room was large with black walls; Chinese dragons flew across them until they reached a large bed on the floor, red blankets with white flowers covering them. In the corner was a desk and upon that desk were scattered papers, a quill resting in its pot. Next to the door was a pedestal and on it was a golden box, its contents unknown to the outside world.

"I take it this is your room si?" Flavia asked, jumping on the floor bed. Shao Jun nodded at her question and moved to her desk, checking the papers to see if there was anything of importance. While her friend was doing that, Flavia looked at the golden box with her brown eyes, curiosity taking over her better judgement.

"What is this?" She asked, jumping off the bed and walked slowly to the box. Turning to the young woman, Shao Jun spotted the hand reached out to touch the possession and jumped at the Italian.

"Do not touch this!" She hissed, standing between Flavia and the box. Retracting her hand as if it had been burned with fire, Flavia looked over Shao Jun's shoulder at the forbidden object. Looking at it, Shao checked it for any scratches despite the fact that Flavia had not touched it yet.

"Your father gave this to me, he told me only to open it when I had lost my way." She explained, removing her hands from it. "What that means however, I cannot say."

"So it had never been opened?" The other asked, surprised to find out this interesting truth.

"Never." Shao Jun replied, before turning to Flavia. "I have important documents to take care of now, maybe you should socialize with our allies."

"Va bene, I will speak with you later." With that, Flavia left the Chinese woman to carry on with her duties. Walking down the hallway, she spotted the assassin from earlier with a group of his friends, quiet whispers directed to her as the assassin looked at her again. Finally he swore at his friends in Chinese and walked over to the Italian, smiling at her as he did.

"Ni Hao Auditore, would you care to have a drink with us por favoure?" He asked, gesturing to his friends who were chuckling with each other. Flavia stared at them and then to the assassin, smirking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Work on your Italian and then we will talk idiota."

**See you next chapter and don't forget to leave a review!**


	3. Rescue

**I don't own Assassin's Creed or Flavia.**

Sitting comfortably on a cushion on the wooden floor of the eating room, Flavia silently tucked into a bowl of steaming noodles, her cold hands being warmed by the stone bowl. Her chopsticks were by the bowl on the table, the difficulty of using said utensils proved too much for the Italian woman, her settling on using her fingers. Most of the assassins have either gone to the training room or the gardens before their missions, as the room was deserted save for four sitting in the corner. Occasionally Flavia's brown eyes hovered over to them, staring at the assassin that spoke to her in the hallway, looking away when he looked over as well.

"Do you need help?" His voice suddenly asked, the assassin just meters away from her. Her wrist instinctively flexed and out came her hidden blade, the deadly weapon shining in the candlelight before returning inside the bracer. Turning to the Chinese man, she glared at the close proximity of the two and looked at her bowl, finally nodding and flicking the chopsticks over to him. Taking the wooden objects, he grabbed the bowl and with a flick of his finger and the click of the two sticks hitting each other, a bunch of steaming noodles was trapped between them.

"Here." He spoke softly, moving the noodles until they were in front of Flavia's face. The woman looked up at him with annoyed eyes before looking at the noodles again, her hand reaching up to his as she silently took the utensils.

"I can feed myself grazie." She grumbled, eating the delicious food. Her hand moved to the bowl and the chopsticks dug into the noodles, pulling out with some in between them. However, before she could get the noodles into her mouth her hand slipped and the noodles fell back into the bowl, causing the impatient woman to break her chopsticks in frustration.

"Merda!" She swore in Italian, glaring at the bowl as her stomach growled in want. The male beside shook his head with a smirk, watching in amusement as Flavia glared at the food.

"Keep practicing, you will get better." He smiled, before leaving her to re-join his friends. She could hear the teasing words they spoke to him, and swears in Chinese he spoke to them. Smiling to herself, she grabbed the broken chopsticks and slowly, scooped some noodles with the utensils. Eating the delicious food, her hidden eyes hovered over the male assassin as she ate, spotting a small smile on his lips as he looked at his friends, the fact he was looking at her was apparent though.

"Flavia Auditore?" A small voice asked, causing her to jump and flex her wrist again. Looking behind her, she spotted a small girl standing there, her black robes making it apparent that she was a low-ranking assassin. Her hood rested by her shoulders and showed her black hair, some brushed in a way that it covered one of her brown eyes. The small girl jumped back with a squeak as Flavia's hidden blade once again showed its deadly blade, before retreating back into the bracer.

"Do not creep up on me, less you want my blade in your throat!" She growled, showing the blade numerous times to show she was serious. The girl nodded at the advice and looked at the floor, her pale face contrasting with her red cheeks. Her face deepened in colour as the men in the corner snickered at her, silencing when Flavia turned and glared at them.

"Try picking on someone your own age bastardos!" She snarled, softening when she looked down at the embarrassed girl.

"T-the Mentor w-wanted to see y-you." She explained, before running off into the hallways leading to the assassins' rooms. Watching as the young girl left, Flavia shook her head sympathetically and began to walk towards the same hallway, glaring at the group before leaving. The sound of her footsteps hitting the wooden floor was the only noise that could be heard, as the hallway was unnervingly silent, making her stomach twist with anxiety. She thought for a moment about where Shao Jun's room was before remembering, briskly walking around the corner until the large sliding door was in sight. Her hand was brought towards it and knocked twice, the sound disappearing as quickly as it appeared.

"Jìnlái!" Shao Jun's voice called from the inside. Opening the sliding door slowly, Flavia smiled as she spotted Shao Jun sitting at her desk, her hand scribbling on some pieces of paper. Entering and closing the door, she stood there quietly before the Chinese woman's eyes drifted over to her.

"I have a mission for you." She simply said, holding a bunch of papers tied together. Walking over to her friend and taking the important documents, Flavia scanned over the words and nodded slowly.

"It seems that Jiajing's guardsmen have captured two of our brothers and are torturing them as we speak, eager to find out the location of our hideout." Shao Jun explained, taking the documents back and placed them in a pile with the others. "Rescue them before they break, Liǎojiě?"

"Si, I only need to know where to start." Flavia agreed. Looking at the map on her desk, Shao Jun placed a slender finger on the location, Flavia looking at it as well.

"They have a secret location in a small village at the base of this mountain, those Báichī are too stupid to realize that we are just above them." She spat, her fingernail digging into the paper as anger slowly seeped through her entire body. Flavia raised her hand to try and calm her friend, before returning it to her side.

"Do not worry, I will return your men nessun problema." She smirked, before leaving the room quickly. Walking through the hallway to the gardens, she dodged an assassin as he fell to the ground, his friends laughing hard at the jokester. Flavia however, didn't find the incident funny at all.

"Watch where you are going imbecile!" She hissed at them, especially the man on the ground.

"Are you going on a mission in that?" He asked, looking up at Flavia while he was still on the ground.

"Si… why di you ask?" She spoke slowly, suspicious of the assassin's motives. His face looked serious however as he stood up, dusting down his black robes.

"You will get spotted quickly if you continue to wear those Italian robes." He explained, his hand gesturing up and down Flavia's body. Looking down, she realized that he was right. Her robes were white with various belts and straps lacing around her thin body, her hood having the eagle beak while the others were just round.

"Va bene, what do you propose I do?" She asked, raising her hands up as if questioning the assassin. Rubbing his stubble chin, he tried to think of a solution to their problem, when suddenly a smile came across his face.

"There are spare robes in your room that we forgot to tell you about, I will escort you." He explained, walking past the woman and down the hallway. Looking at his friends and seeing their smiles, she scowled at them and turned to follow the helpful man. They walked in silence until he turned his head, a smile on his face.

"So you are Ezio's daughter?" He asked, curious to her relation to one of the greatest mentors. Nodding her head in agreement, Flavia crossed her arms across her chest and frowned.

"Si, but do not treat me any different. For my father's skills and my own are not the same unfortunately." She ordered, not looking at the man as they walked.

"Hěn hǎo." With that, he suddenly stopped and turned to another one of the sliding doors. He looked over at Flavia and nodded at it, showing her that the room was hers during her stay here. Opening it, she walked in but before she close it, she spoke softly.

"Grazie for your help…"

"Feng." He smiled, before leaving the woman to carry with her duties. Smiling to herself as she closed the door, she silently moved into the room and spotted the clothes on the bed. Grabbing them, she was quick to get changed out of her worn and beaten clothes into the warm and soft ones. They were like a black jacket that ended at her waist and her hood comfortably rested by her shoulders, a red sash wrapped around her thin waist and the sleeves were covered by her bracers. She wrapped a strap around her chest and with that, connected her red cape with various number of strings.

"This should do."

**See you next chapter and don't forget to leave a review!**


	4. Zhen

**Pardon my lateness to update this, I just had a lot of things to do.**

**I don't own Assassin's Creed, but I do own my Ocs.**

_Salute again mother. It has been a while since I last sent you a letter, though I do not have long to write this, for I am to save some assassins that have been captured by Jiajing's soldiers and are being tortured as we speak. I will write to you in the near future hopefully._

Blending in a group of gossiping women, Flavia kept her head down as shadows covered her golden eyes. Occasionally she looked up and around just to see where she was in addition to the building where her fellow assassins were kept, before returning her gaze to the floor as guards walked past her. She turned a corner and upon spotting a blue building shining out of the midst of darkness, she separated herself from the group. The front door was guarded by two men donning thick Chinese armour, though the roof was left unguarded.

"Looks like these idiotas do not know how to guard a building." She smirked to herself, briskly walking to the side of the building and with her foot on the building beside it, pushed herself off the ground and grabbed wooden beams jutting out of the wall. She swiftly climbed the side of the building and landed on the roof, silently moving over to a hole in the roof that looked like the cause was the terrible weather. Jumping down without looking in, she landed on the dirty floor and looked around, seeing no one around but three bound assassins tied to the chairs.

"Wake up assassini, we must leave now!" Flavia hissed, shaking one of the assassins roughly. When he did not answer did she lift his dangling head up, taking a sharp intake of breath when she saw the damage. His face was littered with bruises and cuts, his lip split open and blood dried on his robes. His neck was mangled though, a long jagged cut reached around it from ear to ear.

"Merda…" She swore to herself, moving to leave the building and report back to Shao Jun when an explosion sounded off by the door. She was sent back by the force of the explosion and landed on her back, hitting her head on the hard floor. Her vision blurred terribly and nausea rose in her throat before she forced it back down, slowly sitting up and clutching her head and side in pain. A piece of wood dislodged form the floor during the explosion and embedded itself into Flavia's side. Grabbing the wood and quickly pulling it out, she held back a cry of pain and slowly stood up, her hand covered in her blood as it covered the wound.

"Dammit, I cannot see!" She growled, her eyes reverting back to the golden orbs as she looked around. The hole she dropped through was engulfed in flames, the heat starting to get to her as she coughed violently. She noticed a hole in the wall that hadn't been covered in fire yet, covering her shoulder with her cape as she charged towards it. She jumped through the flames and barely fitted through the hole, landing on her side as she took a gasp of air.

"Flavia!" A male voice called out, Feng's face appearing in her view as she laid there. Moving her head slightly, she noticed the dead bodies of the guards who were guarding the door laying there.

"We have been betrayed." Feng growled, helping Flavia to her feet as she coughed violently again.

"What?" She gasped, the pain in her side becoming unbearable. Feng was about to speak when he spotted someone standing on the burning building, her hood covering her pale face as she smirked at the two.

"There!" He spat, moving to chase after her when Flavia fell to the floor. Looking at her and then to the person on the roof, Feng growled quietly to himself and returned to the Italian's side. His dark eyes drifted over to the person to have found her gone, scowling as he helped Flavia to her feet again.

"You should have left me Feng, I can handle myself." She wheezed, pushing herself of the male assassin and limped back to the path that led to the hideout. Feng looked back at the building and jogged after Flavia, missing the traitor's figure appearing once more.

-f-

"This is grim news." Shao Jun grumbled, rubbing her forehead with her hand. Feng nodded in agreement as he rubbed his shoulder nervously, recalling the person on the rooftops when he discovered Flavia on the ground. Leaning back in the chair she was sitting in, Shao Jun growled in frustration and raised her hand.

"I want you and the other master assassins to locate Zhen immediately, who knows what damage she can do with the knowledge she possesses."

"I will help." Flavia interrupted, waking into Shao Jun's room slowly. Turning to the Italian assassin, Feng moved towards her and raised his hand dismissively.

"That will not be wise, you are injured." He spoke worryingly, looking at the bandages that wrapped around Flavia's waist. Pushing the hand out of her face with a scowl, she looked over at Shao Jun.

"I can help, I have the experience with dealing with traitors!" She explained, moving toward the Mentor of the Chinese assassins eager for an answer. Rubbing her temples with her slim index fingers, Shao opened her eyes and looked upon Flavia and Feng once more.

"Hen hao, accompany Feng and track Zhen down." She ordered, waving at the two to get out of her room. Smirking at the Chinese man, she was greeted with a cold look and the back of him. Her smirk turned into a scowl as she followed him quickly as they both left Shao Jun's room.

"What is wrong with you? Surely with my family's reputation you would be pleased to-"

"But you are not Ezio are you? This is my fight Auditore, not yours." Feng interrupted, turning his head slightly as he glared at her. Taken aback by the outburst, she quickly regained her composure and frowned at his rudeness.

"I may not be my father but I have exceptional skills superior to my com-"

"Please the first time we sent you on a mission, you end up caught in a simple trap and injured by the floor." Flavia lost her cool as she grabbed Feng's robes and pushed him into the decorated wall, her angered face pressed up into his shocked one. Her white teeth shone in the candle-light as she snarled at him, resembling her father when he grabbed Shao Jun during their first meeting.

"Listen to me carne, you are just an assassin with a big mouth. I could kill you so easy that it is not funny, now watch what you say when you wag that tongue at me, for you won't have for very long." She whispered harshly, her hidden blade shining as it slinked out of the leather bracer and rested against Feng's warm neck. He swallowed loudly as he slowly nodded, releasing his breath when Flavia removed her blade from him. Throwing him to the ground as she walked away, all she heard was harsh coughs and splutters as Feng slowly stood up, rubbing his bruised neck gingerly.

"So what is the story of this Zhen?" She asked, not sparing Feng a look as she spoke. Removing his hand from his neck, he frowned as he remembered the incident, the memory fresh as if it happened yesterday.

"It happened a few years ago, when Mentor Shao Jun first gained the rank. Zhen and her were never on best grounds and when she heard that our previous mentor died to protect Shao, she accused her of murder and attacked her." He explained, crossing his arms across his chest. "Mentor defeated her and banished Zhen for treachery, she returned though and brought with her Jiajing's army."

-f-

"_Mentor, Zhen has returned to our hideout and brought with her Jiajing's armies!" A younger Feng cried, running up to Shao Jun as she spoke with some Master Assassins. Turning to him with a shocked expression on her face, she balled her hands into fists and snarled._

"_Curse that Zhen, the traitor will die for this!" She spat, running past Feng and ran to the other buildings with the assassins by her side. Watching as she left, he felt a presence in the same room as he and drew his sword. He moved slowly around the room and held the sword close to his face, his dark eyes scanning the dark room as he heard a crack. He turned just in time for Zhen's foot to connect with his face, sending him tumbling to the floor._

"_Ugh!" He cried, his head whacking off the wooden floor. Zhen just stared at him with no emotions on her face, kneeling next to him and grabbed his short black hair._

"_You were never one for fighting Feng." She spoke softly, traces of sympathy laced in her silky words. Looking up into her brown eyes, he was taken aback by her sheer beauty. Her smooth black hair was cut short so that it barely reached her shoulders, some covering her eyes and pale skin. _

"_Come with me wo de ai, the Templars would accept you with open arms." She offered, holding her small hand waiting for Feng's. Looking at it for a moment, he shook his head clear of any emotions that would hinder his judgement and swatted the hand away, Zhen scowling at him as he did so._

"_Never!" He spat, grabbing his sword with a death-grip. Retracting her hand with anger in her eyes, she effortlessly drew her sword._

"_Then you are a fool and blind!" She hissed, swinging for Feng with speed and grace. Blocking it as well as he could, he pushed forward and then abruptly released the lock, watching as Zhen stumbled forward and aimed for her back. She was quick though and regained her balance, this time hitting his sword hard enough to knock it from his hands, watching as the blade skidded off into the darkness. She wasn't ready however when Feng drew needles from the bracer on his arm and lodge them into her hand, causing her to drop her sword and clutch the wounded part. She clenched said hand and started attacking Feng with lightning strikes, the male blocking them while striking out as well._

"_How could you have betrayed us Zhen?! After all the things the assassins have done for us?!" He spat, performing a spinning kick only for Zhen to grab it and kick him away. As his back connected with the ground, he watched as she raised her fist in the air and waited, challenging him to stand up again._

"_You must be mistaken." She spoke calmly, a small smirk appearing on her face. "For I cannot betray those I never truly loved."_

"_And me?" Feng growled, slowly sitting up as he glared at the traitor. "Have you never truly loved me?"_

"_You were the only reason for my return, I foolishly thought you would come with me back to the Templars."_

"_You were right, you are a fool." Feng growled, kicking Zhen in the leg and rolled backwards, feeling his foot flex and a blade appear. A yelp came from the traitor as the blade dug into her face, leaving a long wound just below her eye and across her nose. She stumbled back while her hands scrambled at her face, assessing the damage Feng had caused._

"_You bastard!" She spat, glaring at him as her hands balled into fists. "Look at what you have done to my face!"_

"_A fitting punishment for a traitor." He huffed, running forward to strike a final blow when he was kicked back, needles sticking out of his chest. He groaned in pain while Zhen moved closer slowly, almost playing with her friend and lover before she would end his misery. _

"_It is not too late." She whispered, kneeling down by his side. "You can still come with me and live."_

"_Have you never learned loyalty? Staying by your friends and comrades to the end? I will not abandon the Order Zhen and you disappointed me when you did." He coughed, blood trickling down his mouth while the needles continued to dig into his flesh. A look of hurt and regret flashed over her face before she looked away, when she looked back at him all evidence of emotion was long gone._

"_I am sorry to hear that." She growled, standing up with his blade in hand. "You will die with your precious Order then."_

"_Zhen!" A voice roared in anger, Shao Jun appearing in front of the younger woman with her sword in hand. She grabbed Zhen's shoulder and flipped her on her back, pointing her sword at Zhen's throat as she glared down at the traitor._

"_You traitor! Bringing the enemy to our doorstep and killing our friends, I will kill you slowly for this treachery!" She snarled, her blade digging into Zhen's shoulder. Her eye twitched in pain before she grabbed something out of her pocket, quickly blowing through it and smiled evilly when Shao clutched her neck._

"_What have you done?!" She gasped in pain, collapsing to her knees while dropping her sword. Kicking it away as she stood up, Zhen smiled as she watched Shao Jun writhe in agony, drawing several needles and aimed them at the collapsed woman. She was about to throw when other assassins burst into the room, nearing the traitor with swords drawn. Looking over to Feng with a saddened look, she dropped a smoke bomb and disappeared into the darkness._

"_Feng! Feng can you hear me?!" One of the older assassins shouted, shaking Feng roughly as his vision blurred terribly. His neck lost any strength and his head lolled backwards, the shouts the others yelled at him and Shao Jun quietened until there was nothing but silence._

"_Feng!"_

**Again sorry for the late update.**

**See you next chapter and don't forget to leave a review! **


	5. Brother

**Once again I'm sorry that this update is late again, but I have some problems to sort out first, mostly family-related.**

**I don't own Assassin's Creed or Flavia, but I do own Feng and Zhen.**

_I do not believe this mother, I have not been here long and there is already a traitor killing off my fellow assassini. She goes by the name of Zhen and apparently Feng has known her personally before she abandoned the Order, I will keep an eye on him to make sure he goes through with the assassination._

_Wish us good luck mother._

The night fell upon the lands of China like a dark duvet over a bed, the stars twinkled in the darkness like small lamps. Flavia scanned the abandoned streets while Feng patrolled the rooftops, her golden orbs shone out of the darkness casted by her hood as she looked around. The blackness of the surroundings revealed that no one of interest was around, causing her to growl in frustration. She turned to the building Feng was looking out on and climbed with grace and speed, lifting herself onto the rooftops and looked out beside him.

"Any luck?" She asked, scanning the vast rooftops with her Eagle Vision. Feng let out a sigh and crossed his arms, his fingers messing with the needles that came out of his bracer.

"No, she has vanished without a trace." Just as he said that however, a golden figure shone in the distance. Spurred on by the discovery, Flavia suddenly jumped off the rooftop onto one below and ran towards it, hearing Feng's shouts as he tried to follow.

"Flavia, slow down!" He called, keeping check that no guards on the rooftops would spot them. He watched as his comrade came close to a guard and assassinated, her Hidden Blade driving into the warm flesh of his neck. Removing it from the corpse, she didn't bother to wipe her blade clean as she continued to run.

"I see her!" She called, jumping on a platform and performed a leap of faith into a bale of hay down below. Feng followed without hesitation and crawled out of the bale, wiping his robes free of stray hay. He turned to Flavia as she wiped her cape free of stray hay, about to speak when she slapped her hand across his mouth. She raised her finger to her lips and then slowly removed her hand, gesturing him to follow her as they crept down the alleyway they were in, voices could be heard as they neared the end.

"The ship is ready when you return Zhen." A masculine voice explained, Flavia's ears pricking as she leaned closer to the end for better hearing. Feng just looked at her and then disappeared, climbing up the side of the building while ignoring her growls of protest. She stopped herself from following as she continued to eavesdrop on the conversation between Zhen and the mysterious male.

"Are you sure the Auditore Assassin is here Zhen?" He asked, suspicion tracing his words. She heard Zhen sigh with frustration and felt her heart drop when she spoke again, her eyes widening as the words entered her ears.

"Of course Emperor Jiajing," She hissed, before her voice took a more playful tone. "In fact, she is here right now."

Before Flavia could react, Feng's body collapsed right on top of her, causing both of them to tumble to the ground with a loud thud. A cry of pain came from her throat before she could do anything to stop it, struggling to free herself from his immense weight. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Zhen and several Chinese guards standing at the entrance to the alleyway.

"Tied them up." She ordered, watching with gleeful eyes as Flavia was dragged from Feng and tied with her hands behind her back. Glaring at the traitor, Flavia looked over at Feng just in time to see him being dragged off into the darkness of the alleyway. She was hoisted up and then violently pushed out of the alleyway, the beam of moonlight highlighted her face as she glared at Jiajing. He had a chubby face with a long black moustache that ran down his cheeks and stopped just before his mouth, a black hat sat upon his head.

"You will go back to Italy Auditore, and you will never return." He spoke coldly, before waving his guards to get rid of the assassin. Flavia scowled as she was thrown onto the ship, a grunt came out of her throat as she closed one eye. Zhen boarded the ship as well and along with her were three of the Emperor's guards, her dark eyes staring at the bound Italian before the ship lurched forward, all of them being out casted to the ocean.

"I will see you dead for this traitor!" Flavia spat, glaring daggers at Zhen. Scoffing loudly and smirked at her comrades, Zhen unsheathed her sword and with the handle, knocked Flavia out. Darkness filled her vision as she groaned in pain, words floating in her ears as they were spoken.

"Sleep well, Auditore."

-f-

"How much longer must we wait Zhen?" A growled voice asked impatiently, lightness appearing as Flavia started to wake up. She heard as Zhen moved angrily towards the guard who spoke against her and her angered voice sounded, venom dripping off the words.

"We must wait until the ship taking us back to land arrives, be patient or I will kill you where you stand." She snarled, moving away from the guard and continued to look out across the rolling waves. Flavia shook her head as her vision returned, the pounding of her head and the rocking of the ship made her nauseous. Zhen heard her groans and turned, a smirk on her face as she stalked over to her.

"I see you are awake." She chuckled darkly, her eyes covered by the hood and still darkness of night. "But that won't be for long."

"What do you mean bastardo?" Flavia growled, slowly looking up at Zhen. Before she spoke, the guard patted her shoulder and pointed in the direction of another ship, a grin appearing on her face as the two ships neared each other. The sound of the gangplank hitting their side caused spots to appear in front of Flavia's vision, making her groan in pain and shake her head again.

"So you're going to leave me to travel back to Italy alone?" She asked, her stomach turning with nausea and fear. Zhen paused before boarding the other ship and turned back to the Italian, a smirk on her face as she chuckled.

"You think that you are actually going back to Italy? Just to return under our noses like you did before?" She smirked, grabbing a bottle of alcohol and threw it against the wooden floor, the liquid pooling out of the broken object and flown across the deck. She unsheathed two needles and slashed them together, creating a spark which alighted the alcohol and sent the ship aflame. Flavia watched with scared eyes as Zhen boarded the ship and quickly sailed away, returning back to the land to report back to Jiajing.

"Cazzo!" She swore, moving away from the flames as quickly as she can. "I hate fire!"

Her hands struggled violently against the ropes that bound them together, her legs kicking away from the flames that licked across the alcohol-soaked planks. Trying to undo the binds a second time, she remembered her Hidden Blade sitting snugly next to the rope, activating it and moved her arm in a saw-like pattern. The cut ropes fell to the floor and her arms were freed, Flavia moving them from behind her back gingerly and rubbed her shoulder.

"There is no way I can put out this fire." She growled, looking at the distant ship docking in the harbour. "And there is no way I can swim without getting seen."

"Maybe I can help you?" A familiar voice spoke, a look of shock came over Flavia as she turned around, a smile on her face as her eyes laid upon a familiar face.

"Marcello!" She gasped happily, running to the side of the burning ship as her brother moved his boat over. "How did you know?"

"You really think I would allow you to go all the way to China alone?" He asked, a stupid grin on his face. "Jump in before that thing burns up."

Jumping over to the boat as the ship was engulfed in flames, Marcello steered the ship out of harm's way and began to sail back inland. Watching the wooden object slowly sink into the sea, Flavia smiled as she turned back to her brother and smiled.

"How did you know what happened?" She asked, raising her arms in a questioning manner. Marcello just looked over to her and then back to the docks, spotting Zhen and the guards who took Flavia captive return to the Forbidden City with Jiajing.

"I followed you from Tuscany to China, you did not see though. When we arrived, I started to watch you to see if you were alright, if you could manage without me." He explained, looking serious as he did. "I was the one who made the hole in the wall and killed the guards who guarded the house, and it was me who warned Shao Jun and the others of your and that other assassin's capture."

"Feng! He was dragged off with Jiajing's men, what will we do?" Flavia realized, a ping of guilt hit her stomach as she remembered the incident. Marcello slowed the boat down as he stared at his elder sister, the boat and them began to dock.

"If that is true then he is in serious trouble, if not dead already." He spoke, before leaving his ship and landed on dry land. Flavia followed him and spotted guards coming their way, her Hidden Blade sprung out of the bracer.

"There is no need sister," Marcello whispered, placing his hand on Flavia's wrist so she would retract the weapon. "You will need to vanish before meeting up with me and the others, use the wanted signs and the people who speak ill of you to erase your exsistance."

"Or I could eliminate people who claim false witness." Flavia smirked, moving away as she heard Marcello chuckle.

"You know how to disappear."


End file.
